


Secret Glances

by Scribbling_Plume17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Glances, I'm sorry it's so cheesy, Other, Secret Admirer, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbling_Plume17/pseuds/Scribbling_Plume17





	Secret Glances

He didn’t know why he was staring at you, but he was. Everytime he tried to look away, his eyes were coming right back to you. He couldn’t help the smile on his lips when he saw you frowning at the math formula the teacher was writing on the black board. He knew maths weren’t your favorite subject and he also knew that you were doing your best to keep up.

In fact, Oikawa Tooru knew some things about you, things he had learnt without really wanting to. But he had anyway, and when he had been wondering why, he found out that it was because his attention was always following you. He had yet to figure out why though.

Chin in the palm of his hand, Oikawa sighed and tried to concentrate on the class. It was a lost battle. He couldn’t help but staring at you. You had never noticed, which was kind of funny considering people generally felt this kind of thing. It seemed you were oblivious to it, too focused on this damn formula you wouldn’t even use in daily life. Truthfully speaking, how could knowing how to find the hypotenuse line H could help you in finding an internship or a job?

You moved slightly on your chair, straightening your back. ‘Ah’, Oikawa thought. You were starting to understand what the teacher was talking about. With the ghost of a smile on his lips, he saw your face changing from confusion to relief. Your pen was finally moving on your blank page after five minutes of hard thinking.

At the end of class, Iwaizumi, who was sitting just next to Oikawa, faced his friend with a frown.

“You should consider listening in class instead of slacking off.”

“I wasn’t!”

“Oh yeah? So staring at (y/n) was part of the exercice?”

Oikawa couldn’t argue against that and offer Iwaizumi a sheepish smile.

“I will focus next time, promise!”

“You’d better to 'cause I won’t help you even if you beg for it.”

“We both know that it’s not true, Iwa-chan~”

“Try me, idiot.”

While Oikawa was talking to Iwaizumi, he didn’t see you leaving the classroom, stealing a little glance in his direction.

Because you were always looking at him when he wasn’t paying attention.


End file.
